Terre Sauvage
by Noan
Summary: Duo a disparu pendant sa dernière mission. Il se retrouve en Afrique alors que les autres sont à sa recherche.


**Terre Sauvage:**

Alors me demandez pas d'où il sort celui-là, je n'en ai aucune idée! Enfin si un peu.

Mélangez un fanart de ponderosa 121 et une chanson du début des années 80 et vous obtiendrez ce que je viens de pondre.

Pour l'image, vous aurez le lien dans mon profil et pour la chanson, c'est "Africa" chanté par Rose Laurens.

Il m'aura fallu deux nuits! Encore des heures de sommeil à récup' en perspective.

Genre: pseudo romance 1+2, avec un poil de magie.

Couple: Ben, pour une fois, on peut pas vraiment parler de couple, vous verez bien en lisant.

Disclamer: Comme d'hab', rien est à moi, bien que je pris tous les jours pour avoir mon Dudule à Noël.

Maintenant que les politesses d'usage sont terminées, Bonne Lecture!

_

* * *

_

_Je suis amoureuse d'une terre sauvage  
Un sorcier vaudou m'a peint le visage  
Son gris-gris me suit au son des tam-tams  
Parfum de magie sur ma peau blanche de femme_

* * *

Il ne supportait plus cette chaleur d'enfer. 

Des heures qu'il semblait marcher dans cette mer de sable infinie, sans eau, sans voir âme qui vive

Son corps en sueur, son esprit en fusion, l'impression de se liquéfier un peu plus à chaque pas...

Il maudit Deathsythe de l'avoir lâcher au dessus de ce désert sans fin!

L'engourdissement menaçait insidieusement le pilote 02.

Il luttait tant qu'il pouvait contre cet état qui pouvait très bien entraîner sa mort s'il se laissait aller.

Mais il ne pouvait et ne devait pas mourir, pas encore...

Un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres. Il pensa à son ami qui, lui, serait sûrement presque heureux à sa place, lui qui ne cessait de parler de son désert tant aimé!

Malgré sa rage de vivre, ses forces l'abadonnèrent rapidement. Il traînait les pieds plus qu'il ne marchait, chacun de ses muscles hurlant à la douleur, demandant une pause plus que méritée, sa peau brûlante à travers sa combinaison de pilote qu'il avait eu l'esprit de garder pour ne pas s'embraser sous ce soleil de plomb.

Sa vue commença à se troubler, flouant l'horizon, annonce lugubre d'un évanouhissement proche.

D'une mort imminente...

Il puisa dans ses dernières forces, conséquence de son surentraînement, bien des hommes se seraient déjà laissé à cette douce torpeur, avant de sombrer définitivement. Mais Duo se découvrait une rage de vivre qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il se promit de ne plus s'embarrasser de quelconque scrupule à l'avenir, s'il arrivait à sortir vivant de cette enfer terrestre...

Un bourdonnement lointain parvint à ses oreilles échauffées, lui faisant difficilement relever la tête.

A mesure qu'il avançait, le chuchottement devint rapidement un puissant battement de coeur, enivrant l'air lourd d'une vibration libératrice...

En un dernier sursaut de conscience, il hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons, évacuant ce qu'il croyait être son dernier souffle de vie, une dernière pensée pour celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

_Africa  
J'ai envie de danser comme toi  
De m'offrir à ta loi  
Africa_

* * *

Heero se réveilla brusquement le corps en sueur, le coeur battant à tout rompre! 

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Il lui avait sembler entendre un hurlement inhumain au travers de ses rêves...

Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de regarder l'heure qu'il était: _3h48_.

Il était réveillé, tant pis. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il fusse dans son lit. Il ne se souvenait pas d'être monter se coucher.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au lit désesperement vide de son compagnon de chambre. Une semaine qu'il était parti pour une mission qui n'aurait dû durer qu'à peine 24 heures.

Il avait beau ne pas vouloir l'avouer, il était terriblement inquiet pour lui. Aucune nouvelle. Rien. R.A.S.

Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Il devait être captif dans une des geôles d'OZ mais il n'avait toujours rien trouvé sur un éventuel prisonnier. Mieux, il avait appris par les profs que sa mission avait été couronné de succés.

Il devait donc être là, parmi eux, les saoulant de son inutile babillage incessant. Mais non. Il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Quatre était malade d'inquiétude, lui demandant chaque jour, presque à chaque heure, s'il avait des nouvelles de son ami.

Trowa aidait le petit arabe comme il pouvait tout en l'interrogeant d'un simple regard sur l'avancée de ses infructueuses recherches.

Même Wufei était affecté par la soudaine disparition du natté, partageant son temps libre entre méditation et affutage de son sabre, muré dans un mutisme anormal.

Et lui, lui, il ne cessait de chercher dans tous les endroits où il pensait trouver une trace même infime de son coéquipier, oubliant souvent de se nourir ou de dormir, un lourd poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchant tout bonnement de faire autre chose. Il avait même dit aux profs qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de s'attraper la grippe, couvert par Sally qui avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ça paraisse crédible.

Merci Sally.

Il avait une dette envers elle.

Il descendit se faire un café avant de se remettre au travail.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il aperçut la lumière dans le salon.

Il entra.

Personne...

Il fit le tour de la planque par précaution mais rien d'étrange, un des trois autres avait dû oublier. Rien d'étonnant dans leur état présent.

Son regard tomba sur un ruban de soie noir.

Il soupira profondement en pensant au natté. Il prit le fin bout de tissu et se l'attacha au poignet.

Il le retrouverait, quoiqu'il lui en coûte...

* * *

_Africa  
De bouger à me faire mal de toi  
Et d'obéir à ta voix  
Africa_

* * *

Duo ouvrit les yeux... 

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, chassant rapidement l'idée qu'il fusse mort. Pour avoir mal à ce point, il ne pouvait être que vivant.

Il regarda où il se trouvait.

Une pièce circulaire en terre battue, lui sembla-t-il avec un toit en paille. Plusieurs nattes en feuillages couvraient le sol, lui-même était étendu sur l'une d'elle.

Définitivement pas une cellule d'Oz, rien à voir avec.

Il s'assit, s'étirant doucement pour détendre ses muscles. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud mais le besoin irrépressible de boire ne vint pas. Qui que fut celui qu'il l'avait ramassé, il l'avait abrevé et s'apercevant de le fine boue qui recouvrait ses plaies, il l'avait aussi soigné.

Malgré tout, il trouva très étonnant cette manière archaïque de se soigner. On n'utilisait plus cette méthode depuis des siècles... Où est-ce qu'il avait encore attéri?

Avec lenteur, pour ne pas avoir plus mal que nécessaire, il se leva et sortit.

Le soleil était couché. Il découvrait son nouvel environnement aux lueurs des flammes dansantes.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Il semblait se trouver dans un de ses villages africains qu'il voyait dans les vieux films d'avant les colonies.

Des hommes à la peau noirs dansaient autour d'un feu tandis que les femmes battaient le rythme dans leur main, accompagnées par des percussions. Les rires fusaient entre chaque phrasé d'un chant traditionnel.

Magique.

Il n'osa faire un pas de plus, fasciné par cette scène tout droit sorti de son imagination d'enfant.

Il se laissa prendre par le chant étrange, envoûtant, son coeur s'accordant au rythme des mains habiles.

Une voix grave le sortit de sa transe:

" Alors gamin, enfin réveillé?

Il regarda un viel homme s'avancer vers lui, légerement vexé par le _gamin._

- Hum.

- Etrange hein? remarqua le viel homme.

- Hum.

- T'es pas très causant.

Cette remarque surprit Duo et il éclata de rire sous le regard médusé de son sauveur.

- Je... D'habitude, on me reproche de trop parler, dit-il pour expliquer son éclat.

- Je vois.

Effectivement, il devait très bien voir même, se dit Duo.

Son regard d'ébène planté dans le sien semblait le transpercer de part en part, fouillant son âme pour connaître sa vérité.

Le viel homme esquissa un sourire.

- As-tu faim?

- Un peu oui.

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis...Au fait, depuis quand était-il ici?

- Tu as dormi 3 jours.

Duo fut surpris par cette réponse qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses pensées mais ne dit rien.

Le viel homme l'invita à s'assoir parmi les villageois qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

Il le laissa manger en silence.

Il sentait la fièvre que la musique tribale provoquait chez ces gens qui l'avait accepté si facilement.

Il se demanda si c'était un simple beuf, comme diraient les jeunes en ville ou une fête ou un ritel quelconque.

- C'est le début de la fête de l'équinoxe d'automne. Dans 4 jours, les morts se mêleront aux vivants, moment de grâce pour retrouver ceux que nous chérissons et qu'Anubis a prit avec lui.

Encore, ben décidement, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ou...

- A...Anubis? Mais...mais...

Duo ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Il savait pour avoir lu quelques ouvrages dans une des résidences de Quatre qu'Anubis était le Dieu des morts chez les Egyptiens, l'équivalent de Shinigami chez les japonais, il a de cela des millènaires. Comment cette peuplade pouvait encore adorer un Dieu si vieux?

- Je sais.

Une question brûla les lèvres du pilote:

- Où suis-je exactement?

- Tu es sur Terre en Afrique, à la pointe sud de l'Egypte.

La pensée idiote qu'il avait peut-être fait un saut dans le temps s'effaça par la précision du viel homme, _sur Terre_.

Il le vit se lever.

- Tu devrais retourner te reposer, ces 4 jours risquent d'être éprouvant pour toi."

Sur ces dernières paroles pour le moins mystérieuses, le viel homme s'éclipsa avant que Duo ne puisse dire autre chose.

Il retourna dans la case et s'assoupit sur une dernière impression.

_Etrange._

* * *

_Je danse pied nus sous un soleil rouge  
Les dieux à genoux ont le cœur qui bouge  
Le feu de mon corps devient un rebelle  
Le cri des gourous a déchiré le ciel_

* * *

Quatre se réveilla avec une drôle d'impression, il se sentait apaiser. 

Cette sensation lui était devenue étrangère depuis la disparition de Duo. Ce pourrait-il qu'il est réussi à capter une quelconque émotion venant du natté alors qu'il n'y était pas parvenu jusqu'alors?

Cette pensée pour son ami l'attrista. Il lui manquait terriblement. La planque sembalit si vide sans lui.

Pourtant cette idée qu'il allait bien ne voulait pas le quitter.

Il descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il trouva Heero affalé sur la table, la tête posée sur son laptot, dormant du sommeil du juste.

Il s'inquiétait un peu pour lui aussi, il n'avait cesser de chercher leur ami, sans se reposer ni se nourrir correctement. Ils avaient même été obliger, 3 jours plutôt de le coucher de force.

Il fit du café et en versa une tasse pour le japonais qu'il réveilla d'une main sur l'épaule.

Il sourit face à son air endormi, de chaton comme dirait Duo.

Heero fut surpris de son air plus enjoué et l'interrogea du regard. Heureusement que le jeune arabe avait l'habitude, entre lui et Trowa...

" Je ne voudrais pas te donner un faux espoir mais depuis ce matin, je me sens étrangement apaisé, comme quand on est tous réuni, sain et sauf. Je pense sincérement que Duo n'est pas en danger.

- Tu es sûr de toi? demanda le français qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

L'arabe et le japonais se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Non, mais je ne ressens plus ce malaise qui m'oppresse depuis que Duo a disparu.

Heero ne disait rien mais était toute ouïe. La moindre information pourrait l'aider à le retrouver.

- Tu penses qu'il n'y a plus de danger? continua Trowa, tout aussi inquiet que les autres même s'il était le plus discret.

- Eh bien, c'est étrange. Je ne parviens pas à réellement capter son esprit mais, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, c'est comme si quelque chose ou quelq'un le protéger à présent. Je... c'est difficile à décrire...

- Essaie.

Heero venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Un sentiment de soulagement mélé à un autre lui étreignait la poitrine. Il était heureux si Duo pouvait réellement être hors de tout danger mais savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que lui le protégeait, le mettait mal à l'aise...

Quatre se concentra un peu plus, restant perdu dans ses pensées plusieurs minutes.

Il releva la tête, désolé.

- Je ne peux pas, ta propre aura me gêne Heero. Elle est trop puissante...

Le japonais se leva, prêt à partir pour permettre à l'empathe de s'approcher au plus près de l'esprit du pilote du Deathsythe.

- C'est inutile, je n'y arriverais pas. L'impression est trop diffuse. Mange quelque chose et repose toi, sa vie n'est plus en danger, prends un peu soin de toi.

Wufei entra à son tour. Il étudia les mines plus soulagées de ses compagnons et avant même de dire bonjour, il demanda:

- Du neuf?

- Hum, répondit Heero, les yeux déjà rivé sur son écran, une café à la main sous le regard réprobateur du petit blond.

- Mais encore?

- Il semblerait que Duo soit hors de danger.

Trowa, synthétique. Pas besoin de mot inutile.

Wufei regarda Quatre, espérant qu'il lui expliquerait un peu plus cette histoire. Ce que le pilote du Sandrock fit sans se faire prier.

- Bien."

L'atmosphère s'allégea sensiblement, chacun occupé à reprendre des forces sous le tac-tac-tac des doigts du pilote 01 sur le clavier.

* * *

_Africa  
J'ai envie de danser comme toi  
De m'offrir à ta loi  
Africa_

* * *

Cela faisait 2 jours qu'il vivait au rythme de ce peuple. Il allait de surprises en surprises. 

Ces hommes et ces femmes vivaient le plus simplement possible, semblant ignorer toute avancé technologique, en phase avec une nature qui lui avait fait cruellement défaut durant ses jeunes années.

Malgré le soleil qui tapait fort en journée, il s'y sentait bien, aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il avait troqué sa tenue de combat pour un simple pagne court en tissu crème, s'harmonisant agréablement à sa peau blanche. Sans pour autant oublié ses compagnons qui devaient s'inquiéter pour lui, il appréciait cette vie simple, rythmée par les chants des femmes et les rires des enfants...

Il respirait, goûtait une liberté qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleuré en pilotant Deathsythe.

La journée tirait à sa fin. Les femmes du clan attendaient patiement que les hommes reviennent de la chasse pour préparer le repas quand un cri se fit entendre.

Rapidement, Duo fut sur ses pieds et courra vers l'origine de la plainte. Un enfant accourait vers sa mère en pleurant. Il regarda vers l'horizon pour voir ce qui avait pû l'effrayer et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit un lion s'approcher du village. Il demanda une machette et se prépara au combat. L'animal semblait l'avoir vu faire et dans ses prunelles, Duo y lut le défi.

Le lion s'élança sur sa futur proie avec une détermination qui en aurait fait trembler plus d'un.

Les femmes et les vieillards virent avec effarement l'adolescent s'élancer avec rage vers la bête, lame vers l'extérieur, hurlant à pleins poumons. Plusieurs voulurent aller l'aider mais le viel homme qui l'avait récueilli les en empêchant.

" Attendez. Regardez."

Duo courait vers son destin. il savait qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. A l'instant où l'animal arriva sur lui, le jeune homme devia légèrement dans sa course et d'un geste vif, entailla profondement la patte avant droite de l'animal. Le lion hurla et tenta de reprendre appui pour poursuivre son assaillant mais il s'écroula. Il ne lui restait que trois appuis.

Duo se tourna vers lui, satisfait. La bête venait de perdre la 1ère attaque.

Il n'aimait pas tuer les bêtes mais la vie des villageois reposait sur ses épaules et il serait inhumain de sa part de le laisser ainsi, à la merci de n'importe quel prédateur. Il allait l'achever.

Il devait monter sur son dos pour pouvoir l'égorger proprement.

Analysant rapidement la situation, il devait faire très vite, sinon la bestiole n'hésiterait pas à en faire de la bouillie.

Un nouveau cri lui brûla la gorge alors qu'il s'élançait pour le deuxième affrontement. Mais animal blessé ne veut pas dire sans défense. Alors qu'il sauta pour tenter d'attérir sur son dos, une des grosse patte l'attrapa au niveau des côtes et le propulsa plus loin. Duo roula et se releva de suite. Il examina vite fait son côté. Quatres marques sanguinolantes, peu profondes lardaient son flanc droit. L'animal avait dû tapé avec sa patte blessé. Tant mieux.

Il changea rapidement sa tactique. Il avait sous-estimé la résistance de la bestiole. Il devait le prendre à revers. Face à face serait bien plus éprouvant!

Il entendait le lion feuler dans sa direction.

La flamme du combat animait leurs iris, ancrés les unes dans les autres, attendant la moindre erreur de l'adversaire.

Duo admira la force et la puissance de l'animal qui lui faisait face. Il était certes un danger pour lui et les autres mais il ressentait un certain respect pour ce lion qui, malgré une blessure qui le diminuait grandement, ne perdait absolument rien de sa combativité. Il pensa à Heero, il était sûr qu'il aurait apprécié un tel combat.

Avant qu'il ne puisse retenir son geste, il s'inclina face à l'animal et se rua de nouveau sur lui en décrivant une grande courbe pour le prendre de côté. Faisant confiance à son art de la volitge, d'un bond, il prit appui sur la croupe de l'animal et passa son bras autour de son cou. Il devait aller très vite!

Il arma son bras.

" Gomen."

Et trancha net la gorge du lion. Avec agilité, il se dégagea avant que le coprs presque inerte ne retombe lourdement sur le sol.

Duo laissa là le cadavre et retourna vers le village. Il fut surpris de voir tous les habitants, les yeux rivés sur lui. Les hommes virent lui ébourriffer les cheveux tandis que les gamins le traînaient vers sa case tout en lui lançant des regards amplis d'une admiration non feinte.

Le viel homme s'approcha de nouveau de lui et examina sa blessure.

" Je savais que tu n'étais pas un gamin ordinaire."

Puis il soigna les estafilades avec la même boue un peu brunâtre.

Cet homme était décidement étrange mais le contre-coup du combat se faisait sentir et Duo préféra se reposer un peu avant de manger.

Le viel homme sortit, le laissant seul.

* * *

_Africa  
De bouger à me faire mal de toi  
Et d'obéir à ta voix  
Africa_

* * *

Une douleur vive au côté le réveilla brusquement. 

_C'était quoi ça encore?_

Il venait de faire un drôle de rêve... Un face à face avec un lion...

Non mais y avait pas idée d'avoir des songes aussi réels.

Il mit sa main sur ses côtes qui décidement lui faisaient vraiment mal. Avec surprise, il sentit un liquide chaud coulait entre ses doigts...

Il se leva prestement et alla vers la salle de bain. Il regarda rapidement. Du sang coulait de quatres fines coupures.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Il se soigna rapidement tout en pensant à ce rêve étrange... Si rêve c'était! Comment pouvait-il être blessé suite à un simple songe... Physiquement impossible et pourtant, les fines griffures qui couraient sur son flanc n'étaient pas du domaine de l'onirique.

Son esprit étant trop rationnel pour ce type de problème, il alla réveiller le seul qui puisse l'aider: Quatre.

Il frappa doucement avant d'entrer dans la chambre du jeune arabe qu'il partageait avec le français.

Une lampe de chevet s'alluma avant qu'il ne fasse un pas dans la pièce.

Trowa l'observait tranquillement tandis que le petit blond râlait contre la faible lumière.

Heero entra plus en avant et vint s'assoir sur le lit de Quatre, grimaçant legèrement. Petites coupures mais putain ce qu'elles faisaient mal!

" Quatre, souffla-t-il doucement, en touchant l'épaule du jeune homme.

Un oeil turquoise s'ouvrit tant bien que mal pour se poser avant tout sur le réveil: _2h24_

- 'Tain Heero, qu'est-ce que tu veux à c't'heur'?

C'est qu'il était grognon, le charmant petit Quatre quand on le réveillait au milieu de la nuit. Exit la réputation de petit ange!

- Blessé.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le jeune homme se redresse de toute sa hauteur.

- QUOI?

- Chuuuuuut, lui intima le japonais, inutile de réveiller Wufei.

A peine eut-il fini de le penser que la porte s'entrouvrit sur la mine défaite du chinois:

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à cette heure-ci? demanda-t-il tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

D'un signe, Trowa lui intima de venir prendre place à côté de lui.

Tout le monde se câla bien confortablement, attendant que 01 leur explique la raison de tout ce barouf à une heure pas possible.

Il se leva et remont son tee-shirt pour qu'ils puissent tous voir les quatres marques qui ornaient son flanc depuis quelques minutes.

Quatre sauta sur ses pieds et vint examiner les blessures:

- Comment t'as bien pû te faire ça en pleine nuit?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Les trois autres piotes le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

Trowa se leva à son tour.

- On dirait des griffures et à en juger par la taille, je dirais un grand fauve, un lion, peut-être.

- Dis pas de connerie Barton, y a pas de lion ici! s'exclama Wufei, auquel, le dit Barton répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Il a raison, intervint Quatre, même si ça y ressemble, cette hypothèse est invraisemblable.

Heero soupira et se rassit sur le lit du blond.

- Je pense qu'il a raison.

Il ne fit pas cas des regards échangés entre ses compagnons.

- Je viens de faire un rêve bizarre. Il fouilla un instant sa mémoire avant de reprendre: je pense que j'étais en Afrique, dans un espèce de village à l'ancienne comme on en voit dans certains vieux films, avec des femmes, des vieillards et des enfants noirs. Je joue avec les enfants au son des chants des femmes quand un cri brise la quiétude du moment. Je m'élance vers la source du bruit et je vois un gamin en larmes qui court vers sa mère. Au loin, je vois un lion qui approche. Je ne réfléchis pas, demande une mâchette et m'élance vers la bête. Je la blesse à la patte au 1ère assaut mais au 2 ème, elle m'esquive en me balançant un coup de griffe... La douleur m'a réveillé... Vous connaissez la suite.

Heero poussa un profond soupir, conscient qu'il venait de raconter une histoire de fou.

Trowa ne dit rien.

Quatre semblait plonger dans ses pensées.

Wufei somnolait sur l'épaule du français.Visiblement cette histoire ne le choquait pas plus que ça.

De longues minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que Quatre ne le brise.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison mais... Heero, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que quelqu'un ou quelque chose protégeait Duo et que ton aura m'empêchais d'accéder à son esprit?

- Hn.

- Eh bien, je pense que c'est toi qui le protège. Heero lui lança un regard dubitatif. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais pas comment c'est possible mais je ne vois aucune autre explication à ça, reprit-il en désignant les balafres.

- C'est pas bête, dit finalement le français, aurais-tu eu d'autres rêves dans ce genre?

- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir...

- Pense-y, il est possible que ce ne soit pas toi qui se soit battu contre le lion mais Duo, ton corps n'ayant servi que de tampon pour lui éviter une blessure plus profonde.

- Hum."

Heero mit fin à cette improbable discution en retournant dans sa chambre, laissant les trois autres pilotes dormir tranquillement.

Au petit matin, Quatre découvrit avec stupeur que le japonais était parti en laissant un simple mot sur la table de la cuisine:

_Je sais où se trouve Duo._

_Je suis parti le chercher. Je reviens dans quelques jours._

_Ne vous inquietez pas._

_Heero._

_Mais quel con! _pensa l'arabe, pourtant pas surpris de l'attitude du pilote du Wing.

* * *

_Dangereuse et sensuelle, sous ta pluie sucrée  
Panthère ou gazelle je me suis couchée  
Au creux de tes griffes je suis revenue  
A l'ombre des cases je ferai ma tribu_

* * *

La fête qui avait suivi son combat victorieux avec le lion fut de toute beauté. 

Le viel homme était venu le réveillé peu avant, pour le préparer.

Duo n'avait trop rien compris sur le moment mais à mesure que l'homme dessinait de grandes arabesques sur sa peau pâle avec le sang de la bête sacrifié, il lui expliqua qu'il venait de passer l'Epreuve comme ils l'appelent dans leur tribu.

Chaque jeune homme doit affronter le roi des savanes pour pouvoir prétendre être un adulte. Généralement, elle se déroue au cours de la 18 ème année du jeune homme. Le fait qu'il n'en est que 16 faisait de lui un être d'exception.

Duo fut touché par cette marque de respect profond, lui laissant l'impression d'avoir trouvé une famille qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était, sans se soucier d'où il venait ou ce qu'il avait vécu. Il en appréhendait presque le moment où il devrait retourner à sa vie de soldat.

2 jours avaient passé depuis et le soir de la Grande fête des morts arrivait.

Il avait passé 4 jours merveilleux, enfin libre d'être lui-même, sans masque, sans faux-semblant. Ses rires n'avaient jamais été aussi vrai et il appréciait à sa juste valeur ce court répis dans sa vie fait de haine et de sang.

Le viel homme n'avait cessé d'être à ses côtés, lui expliquant leur coutumes, leur tradition. Mais aujourd'hui, il était introuvable. Cela intrigua fortement le jeune homme mais l'ivresse ambiante lui fit vite oublié son attitude soupçonneuse et il s'affaira avec les hommes, puisqu'il avait prouvé sa bravoure, il avait eu le droit de partir chasser avec eux. Ils lui apprirent à manier la lance et la sarbacane tandis qu'il leur fit une petite démonstration de son habilité au couteau.

Il se sentait à sa place au milieu de ces hommes qui l'acceptait comme un des leurs. Fini l'Assassin aux mains funestes, exit le Jocker aux sourires inaltérables, il ne restait que le jeune homme avide de liberté et d'espace.

La seule chose qui empêchait un bonheur parfait, était l'absence de ses compagnons.

Quatre aurait aimé cette vie douce dans ce paysage de conte oriental.

Trowa aurait adoré la proximité avec ces animaux qui le fascinaient tant.

Wufei aurait sûrement apprécié leur sens inné de l'honneur et de la tradition.

Et Heero, il aurait aimé cette force que dégage cette atmosphère sauvage, un compromis parfait entre le danger et le calme apaisant de ces immenses étendues de sable.

Oui, il aurait été heureux ici...avec eux...avec lui.

Ils rentrèrent au village, mettre une dernière touche avant le début des festivités.

* * *

_Africa  
J'ai envie de danser comme toi  
Et d'obéir à ta loi  
Africa, Africa_

* * *

Heero n'avait que peu dormi la nuit où il avait été blessé par un simple rêve, juste assez pour savoir où Duo se trouvait. 

Un autre songe l'avait guidé. Même s'il ne comprenait rien à cette "méthode de communication", il suivit son instinct, mettant bout à bout les brides d'informations, réelles ou oniriques qu'il avait en sa possession.

Le pilote du Deathsythe avait eu pour mission de détruire une base dans une île à l'ouest de l'archipel des Canaries au large de l'Afrique alors qu'ils étaient en planque au sud du Viet-nâm. Ils avaient perdu sa trace sur le chemin du retour, donc soit le désert, soit l'océan.

Le rêve avec le lion lui indiquait clairement le désert. Donc le Sahara, un sacré territoire à explorer.

Trop vaste, il fallait qu'il réduise son champs d'investigation.

Les villageois étaient noirs, ce qui excluait d'office les pays Nord Afrcains où leurs peaus sont plus claires.

Duo ne pouvait pas être descendu aussi au sud que le Sénégal, même blessé, il n'aurait pas tant dévié de sa route.

Il ne lui restait plus que l'est du Sahara. Le Soudan voir peut-être l'extrême sud de l'Egypte.

Il avait considérablement réduit les possibilités. Mais ne pouvant pas se permettre de sortir avec Wing, il devait être plus précis encore.

C'est là que son dernier rêve entrait en compte...

Une étrange cérémonie où, couvert de symbôles tracés avec le sang du lion, il dansait avec les autres hommes. Un mot dans la longue lithanie avait retenu son attention: Anubis...

A son réveil, il avait cherché comme un fou furieux quelle tribu vénerait encore cette divinté oubliée. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, un seul nom avait émergé de la toile.

Il avait enfin trouvé son ami.

Sans plus réfléchir, il retenu une place pour le prochain vol en direction du Caire et fila rapidement vers l'aéroport de Hanoi.

Dans une douzaine d'heures, il arriverait sur la Terre des anciens Pharaons.

Il ne dormit pas mais feuilleta avec attention toute la documentation que lui avait fourni le net sur le Jilf Al Kabir Plateau (extrème sud-ouest de l'Egypte), là où se trouvait le village qui avait recueilli son compagnon.

A peine arrivé, il sauta dans le premier bus qui le mena au lac Nasser, dernier endroit "civilisé" avant les grandes étendues désertiques du Sahara.

Durant tout le trajet qui dura au moins autant que le trajet en avion, il laissa son regard errer sur l'horizon. Cet endroit dégageait une espèce d'envoûtement auquel il avait dû mal à resister.

Il se laissa porter par cette terre sauvage au passée enivrant et mystique. Comment lui, " le Soldat Parfait" comme Duo aimait à le surnommer, pouvait ressentir ce sentiment d'abandon que ce pays lui inspirait en même temps qu'une force brute qui amplissait son coeur.

Doucement il se laissa porter par un chant aux intonations chaudes vers une lente torpeur...

Il se réveilla bien plutard quand il sentit le bus ralentir. Il était arrivé à destination. Il faisait nuit noire et conscient du danger que représentait le désert, il décida de rester sur place jusqu'au petit matin.

Il ne dormit pas mais déambulait, pieds nus, dans le sable des ruelles du village de pêcheurs où il avait attéri et ça l'apaisait.

Cet endroit avait décidement une étrange influence sur lui et son instinct lui murmurait que plus il s'enfoncerait dans ces terres inhospitalières, plus il se rapprocherait de Duo, plus cette sensation se ferait impérieuse.

A présent, il comprenait que les hommes qui avaient vécus ici, il y a des millènaires, avaient cru dur comme fer à la présence et à l'influence des Dieux sur leurs vies.

Plus les heures défilées sous le ciel étoilé, moins il se sentait comprimer dans son rôle, son esprit et son corps plus libre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Quand les 1ères lueurs de l'aube effleurèrent les dunes de sable, il acheta ce qui lui fallait pour ce périple qui devait durer une bonne journée et, bien installé sur le magnifique cheval qu'il avait emprunté, il se dirigea vers le soleil couchant..

La journée lui parut interminablement longue sous le soleil de plomb, rationnant sa réserve d'eau et de nourriture mais toujours rien à l'horizon. S'était-il trompé?

Impossible. Il ne pourra pas l'expliquer mais il était sûr de se rapprocher de Duo, il savait qu'il n'était plus très loin du pilote du Deathsythe, il le sentait, au plus profond de lui-même...

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée qu'il aperçut une lueur au loin. Un feu de camp, sûrement!

Il accélera sa monture.

La lueur se précisa ainsi que plusieurs ombres autour. Il mit pied à terre et s'approcha tranquillement.

Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place...

* * *

_Je suis amoureuse d'une terre sauvage  
Un sorcier vaudou m'a peint le visage  
Son gris-gris me suit au son des tambours  
Parfum de folie, magie de l'amour_

* * *

Le viel homme était réapparu à la tombée de la nuit pour le préparer alors que lui-même était déjà couvert de signes de couleur blanche qui couvraient pratiquement l'intégralité de sa peau d'ébène. 

Il lui redessina les mêmes signes que l'avant veille, toujours avec du sang, à croire que le viel homme aimait ce côté un peu morbide. Il sourit à cette idée. Ils avaient bien plus en commun qu'il ne le pensait au départ.

Ils sortirent de la case qui avait été attribué au jeune homme.

La nuit avait jeté son voile étoilé sur le désert et ses occupants.

Un rythme sourd, comme plusieurs coeurs battant au même rythme lascinant, entraînait les villageois dans une danse effrénée, chacun portant des marques différentes.

Il se sentait lui-même partir, attiré par les gestes, les mouvements graciles de leur corps.

Le viel homme le poussa doucement dans le dos:

" Vas, danse et appelle tes morts.Cette nuit est leur nuit, ta nuit."

Et sans vraiment le vouloir, il entra dans la danse. Ses gestes se joignirent aux autres dans l'ivresse des chants qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il fredonnait, ajoutant sa voix grave aux autres.

Les corps se couvrirent de sueur, brillant à la lueur des flammes dansantes, ennivrement sensuel, l'air se fit plus lourd à mesure des pas de danse...

Le rythme se ralentit et Duo reprit un peu pied dans la réalité. Il lui semblait qu'on chuchotait son nom. Sa longue chevelure dénatté suivait lascivement le mouvement inquisiteur de sa tête quand brusquement il s'arrêta.

Lentement des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux alors qu'une main diaphane effleurait sa joue, douce brise sur sa peau brûlante.

" Solo..."murmura-t-il alors que deux autres ombres se dessinait derrière l'enfant des rues.

Et il ne put les retenir plus longtemps quand il reconnut le père Maxwell et soeur Helen.

Leurs sourires lui répondirent doucement, fiers qu'ils étaient de voir ce que le petit gamin des rues était devenu. Ils l'avaient vu grandir, devenir ce terroriste, mettant sa vie en danger au profit d'un idéal de paix. Même si les deux ecclésiastiques n'approuvaient pas forcement, ils reconnaissaient le courage et la détermination de leur petit protégé. Un enfant devenu trop vite homme, mais qui gardait la tête haute et son coeur innocent, fidèle à lui-même.

A travers la brume de ses larmes, Duo pouvait voir l'amour dans leurs yeux et de la fierté dans ceux de Solo et de la tendresse dans ceux du père Maxwell et de soeur Helen. Aucune rancune, ni mépris...Rien qui puisse désormais alimentait ses cauchemars.

Un signe de son "frère" le fit se retournait alors que les murmures des villageois heureux de revoir les leurs avaient fait place à un silence totale.

Devant lui, une ombre immense se dressait, ces orbes de braise braqués sur lui.

Ses larmes séchèrent et Duo se redressa faisant face à l'étrange apparition.

" Tu ne sembles pas savoir qui je suis?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, son regard se fit plus dur.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Un chant s'éleva, sorte de cri de bienvenu à l'être qui les honnorait de sa présence.

Duo regarda autour de lui, chaque villageois avait la tête baissée face à eux. Et il comprit.

- Leur Dieu de la Mort..., chuchota-t-il.

L'apparition diminua pour faire place à un homme aux yeux améthystes. Il était bien plus grand que Duo, ses traits étaient ceux d'un homme d'un trentaine d'années mais malgré ses cheveux courts, la ressemblance avec le jeune homme était frappante.

Mais celui-ci ne se départit pas de son attitude méfiante.

- C'est exact, Fils.

Il fallut quelques instants à Duo pour appréhender ces mots. Ok, il se faisait surnommer le Shinigami mais ça n'avait été que la conséquence des morts qui jallonait sa vie, rien de plus... Etait-il réellement possible que...

- Crois-tu vraiment que ta force et ton habilité à tuer soit le seul fruit de ton entraînement?

Il était évident qu'il était très doué pour ça. Rare était ses ennemis qui n'avaient pas succombé face à lui. Pourtant, ses compagnons...

- Penses-tu que j'aurais laissé la vie de mon fils entre les mains d'humains incapables? Chacun d'entre eux à leur propre particularité. Ils sont tous des New types ayant des capacités hors norme.

Duo réfléchit un instant.

- Bien, je suis Ton fils. Pourquoi maintenant?

Le viel homme attendait avec impatience la réponse de son Dieu.

- Parce que tu es devenu un homme. Il est tant pour toi de savoir qui tu es et d'où tu viens.

La Mort que je suis, a aimé une fois durant son existence éternel, une mortelle aussi belle que douce. Mais mon amour lui fut fatale quand elle donna naissance à mon héritier, Toi. Tu as dû grandir dans la rue, vivre dans un orphelinat, affronter la guerre et la folie des hommes mais malgré ça, tu es resté aussi pur qu'elle l'était...

Une brume envahit soudain l'espace, soustrayant le jeune homme à la vue du Dieu.

Il était arrivé trop tard... Cette brume... Cette brume l'avait envahi quand elle était morte, le protégeant de la malédiction qui veut que chaque shinigami qui engendre un enfant, périsse le jour de sa venue au monde. Elle s'était sacrifiée par amour pour lui...

La voix du Dieu s'éleva, grondante:

- Sais-tu ce que tu fais, pauvre inconsciente?

Une voix masculine répondit, menaçante:

- Je le protège d'une vérité qu'il n'a pas besoin d'entendre.

Heero venait d'entrer dans la danse.

Un homme?... L'âme liée à celle de son fils était celle d'un homme!

Un sourire étira les lèvres fines du Dieu, soulagé, et il se tourna vers le viel homme:

- Ton aide me fut précieuse.

Le viel homme s'inclina devant son Dieu.

- Que veux-tu?

- Prenez soin de ma tendre épouse jusqu'à que je la rejoigne.

- Tu as ma parole.

De nouveau, il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui protégeait son fils.

- Tu sais à quoi tu t'engages?

- Hn.

- Tu ne pourras pas revenir sur ce choix.

- Il n'y a plus de choix.

- Bien, protèges le. Que sa nature ne lui soit jamais néfaste."

La brume se dissipa en même temps que cette atmosphère éthérée, libérant les villageois et Duo de leur songe éveillé.

Duo eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et la soudaine présence d'Heero à ses côtés ne faisait qu'ajouter à son trouble, n'ayant pas entendu le pacte scellé entre Anubis et son coéquipier.

Tout le monde le regardait avec révérence, chacun d'entre eux spectateur de l'étrange échange entre un Dieu et un mortel.

Le viel homme s'approcha de lui et lui la main sur l'épaule:

" Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas un garçon ordinaire mais de là à être le fils d'un dieu...

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons:

Fêtons comme il se doit la présence parmi nous de son Héritier!"

Les Hourra applaudirent Duo et la musique et les chants reprirent de plus belle, entraînant tout le village dans d'une nouvelle danse endiablée.

C'est heureux que Duo se laissa porter par les chants, se déhanchant en rythme sous le regard fasciné de 01.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le sortant brutalement de sa contemplation. Son regard de galce rencontra les orbes amusés du viel homme.

" T'es vraiment mordu, hein?

Ca se voyait tant que ça?

- Hn.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Viens avec moi. tu ne peux décemment faire la fête dans cette tenue!"

Heero regarda sa fameuse tenue. Quoi, il avait un problème avec les spandex, le vieux?

D'office, il le traîna dans la case qu'occupait déjà son compagnon, il lui dit de se déshabiller le temps qu'il aille chercher une tenue adéquate.

Il lui revint avec un pagne brun et un pot de pigment de la même couleur.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut à notre "Perfect Soldier" pour dire "Hn", il se retrouva avec le pagne et une série de signes dévalant avec grâce la peau mate de son torse et de ses bras.

" Qui êtes-vous? demanda Heero avant de ressortir.

- Un homme parmi tant d'autres mon ami. Allez, il t'attend."

D'une pression dans le dos, il le poussa vers Duo.

Il le regarda tourner au rythme sensuel des percussions. Il était beau dans ce court vêtement, ses cheveux voltigeant librement autour de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si ...lui, finalement, libéré des masques et des faux-semblants qui régissaient leur vie de tous les jours. Il voyait le vrai Duo pour la 1ère fois de sa vie. Il sut qu'il ne regretterait jamais la promesse qu'il avait faite à un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas.

Des yeux améthystes accrochèrent les siens, les invitant sans un mot à venir les rejoindre. Après tout, pourquoi pas, il avait, lui aussi, le droit de se laisser un peu aller et il le suivit dans sa danse fièvreuse, oubliant, l'espace d'un instant qu'il était autre chose qu'un simple adolescent.

* * *

_Africa  
J'ai envie de danser comme toi  
De m'offrir à ta loi  
Africa_

* * *

Ils firent la fête toute la nuit et après un repos bien mérité, ils repartirent vers leur vie de tous les jours non sans promettre aux habitants du village de revenir un jour. 

Duo avait le coeur lourd de quitter ce havre de paix. Ce petit interlude dans sa vie avait été une vrai bénédiction. Il avait appris à être lui-même sans fioriture ni mascarade.

Duo à l'état brute.

Il avait revu les êtres qui avaient marqués son coeur, souffle salvateur sur ses cauchemars coupables et il savait enfin qui il était, pas que cela l'avançait à quelque chose mais ça faisait du bien de savoir d'où l'on venait.

Heero, quant à lui, malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé dans ce pays mystérieux, il avait appris bien plus sur lui-même quand toutes ces années d'entraînement et de guerre. Il avait surtout compris une chose essentielle: ses émotions et son instinct était une partie intégrante de lui-même et qu'il devait composer avec s'il voulait survivre et accomplir la tâche qu'il s'était fixée.

Ce n'est qu'au Caire qu'Heero appela ses coéquipiers pour prévenir qu'il avait réussi à mettre la main sur le pilote du Deathsythe, sain et sauf:

" Tut...tut...tut... Allo?

- Quatre, c'est Heero.

- ...

- Quatre?

- CONNARD! POURQUOI TU NOUS A PAS PREVENU! HEIN! ABRUT...

- Quatre, il est vivant et avec moi.

- ...

- Quatre?

- Heero?

- Trowa? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Quatre?

- Il évacue le stress.

- Ok.

- Vous rentrez quand?

- Nous devrons arriver demain à Hanoi.

- Ok.

- Je t'appelle.

- Ok."

Il retrouva Duo au café où il l'avait laissé le temps d'informer ses compagnons de la réussite de sa mission.

Il l'observa un instant et le sourire que lui lança le pilote du Deathsythe avant de tenter de lui sauter dessus ne lui plut pas. Il ressemblait trop à ces sourires fictifs qu'il avait l'habitude de leur servir quand il n'allait pas bien.

Il était évident pour le jeune homme que son compagnon avait beaucoup de mal à partir et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il retombe dans l'engrenage des faux-semblants.

Alors qu'il était debout face à lui, Heero encercla sa taille d'une main et de l'autre, il attrapa son menton avec douceur pour lever son visage vers le sien.

Il pouvait lire la surprise dans les prunelles améthystes:

" J"ai vu ton vrai visage Duo, inutile de me resservir ton sourire enjoué sur un plateau d'argent, je sais que partir d'ici te fait beaucoup de peine.

Les yeux violines se baissèrent alors qu'Heero l'enlaçait tendrement.

- A condition que toi aussi tu baisses ton masque avec moi.

Ce fut autour du pilote de Wing d'esquisser un sourire.

Il ne répondit pas aux derniers mots de son compagnon mais déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

- Rentrons à l'hôtel nous reposer un peu avant le départ."

* * *

_Africa  
De bouger à me faire mal de toi  
Et d'obéir à ta voix  
Africa_

* * *

Les autres pilotes ne surent jamais vraiment ce qui s'était passé en Afrique ni ce qui avait provoqué le soudain rapprochement entre Heero et Duo. 

Malgré sa colère contre 01, Quatre était heureux de voir son ami s'épanouir comme une jolie fleur au printemps.

Trowa appréciait cet état de fait puisque le petit ange blond avait d'un coup bien plus de temps à lui accorder.

Et Wufei... ah Wufei, il appréciait le tout nouveau calme du natté comme il se devait, même si, plutôt mourir que de l'avouer, ses petites piques matinales lui manquaient, un peu...

**Owari.**

* * *

Pfffffuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiii, enfin fini! 

C'est qu'il m'a donné du mal celui là!

Duo: T'as encore fait n'importe quoi!

Noan: Ben quoi? T'es pas mort, j'ai torturé personne, j'vois pas où il est le problème...

Quatre: Moi je sais!

Trowa:...

Heero: Hn.

Wufei: Quel calme! Ca fait du bien de temps en temps...

Noan: Ca c'est gentil Wu'

Wufei: WUFEI!

Noan: Ca va du calme! Bon, pourquoi tu fais la gueule Dudule?

Duo: Je te boude.

Noan: Pkoi?

Quatre: Il a pas eu son bisou!

Noan: Ben si, à la fin! Ca te suffit pas mon Dudule?

Duo: Nan!

Noan: Jamais content celui-là! Et vous, vous en pensez-quoi?


End file.
